Check yes, Juliet
by thatswhatshesaidrawr
Summary: When things start to go downhill for Hermione, she lands herself into a situation she would never hand thought. But, really, it's what she wanted all along. What will happen? And will she realize she does truly want him? HG/OC, HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a story of Hermione finding herself and in the process, finding love. It starts off at Hermione/OOC, but ends up as Hermione/Severus. Be warned, there will be lemons.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except Soren. They belong to J.K Rowling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione never thought things could happen like this. It was summer and she had just confided in her parents that she was in love with the next door neighbor. An 18 year old boy named Soren with long black hair that hung over his eyes. Her parents had always hated him, but Hermione knew there was something special about him.

With his hook nose and long hair, he always seemed unapproachable, like he could rip you in two. He had reminded her of someone but she could never figure out whom. He was always wearing black in public, but with her, he was comfortable enough to wear other articles of clothing. The way he let down his guard for her made her heart sing. He had a grave voice and it shook her from within, making her knees weak and her heart pounded.

She now was sitting in a park 2 miles away, crying her eyes out. The way her parents had yelled and screamed had frightened her. She was still shaking as sobs wracked her small frame. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to be held. She was determined to be strong, though. Hermione Granger decided right then that she would go to Soren's house and figure out things there.

Wiping her eyes, the bushy haired girl stood with a soft sob, her arms still wrapped around herself. She walked down the street back towards the way she'd come. Soren's face was in her mind and she was only thinking of getting back to him. She screamed out as she felt a pulling down behind her belly button and then she was spinning. Then, the world suddenly stopped. Her eyes opened and she looked up to see she was in the arms of a man who looked thoroughly surprised to have her land in his arms.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: This is just the beginning chapter of all this. I'll update soon if I get enough reviews. So pleaseeee review. I'll give you a giant cookie!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally found the 2nd chapter of this story. I'm going to be posting all the other stories I've wrote over time. I hope you enjoy. 3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Soren. Nothing else.

* * *

When Hermione looked up to see who had caught her, she had never imagined to end up in his arms. All she saw was a hooked nose, long black hair and supple pink lips. Her heart began pounding and she threw her arms around the male's neck. "Oh Soren! It was awful!" She buried her face into the neck of the other's.

Severus Snape had simply been reaching up for an ingredient on the highest shelf in his home's personal ingredient closet. One hand groped for the jar while the other gripped the shelf. Just as he almost had the jar, a heavy weight toppled into his arms, seemingly out of nowhere. His breath came out in a gasp as he toppled off the stool and onto the floor with the figure seeming to be a girl.

The Potions master looked down, only able to see a large mass of bushy brown hair. "What the-" he started to say before the girl threw herself at him and he was shocked into silence, not sure what to do. He was confused at the name she called him, but immediately recognized the voice as Hogwart's own Know-it-all.

His voice came out cold as he responded to her. "Miss Granger, would you kindly tell me as to why you have apparated into my home and on top of me." He pushed the shaking girl from his arms and onto the floor. He heard her gasp but simply ignored it as he stood, dusting off his black robes. While he did, he was trying to come up with any explanation for what just happened. She had just finished 6th year, she hadn't been taught to apparate, much less how to do it.

Hermione's entire body seemed to slump, her mouth completely dry and her heart pounding in her ears. That… that voice.. She knew that voice! It was the voice of her snarky Potions professor.. Severus Snape. She looked up at him, letting out another choked gasp. Her cheeks flushed darkly while her breathing sped up.

Snapping her eyes closed, she thought only of Soren and his house. And then.. she was spinning.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely. 3


End file.
